


Mutants Gone Wild

by Cherikella



Series: Wild West Mutants [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles is a Teacher, Charles is a schoolteacher, Cowboys, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a blacksmith, Exposure, Guns, Jealousy, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Erik, Trains, Western, Wild West AU, dadneto, mutants in the wild west, schools
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: This is a sequel to Taming the Wild.New characters appear. Some jealous!Erik because who doesn't want to see that, right? Also mutants cannot hide their existence forever. Slowly the word about mutants is beginning to spread and that on itself would cause considerable unrest among most humans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A second summary: 
> 
> Charles and Erik are a happy couple, although they still have to keep the true nature of their relationship a secret - gay mutants are not always welcomed with open arms in the old times, especially if they're teaching children. Despite that inconvenience Charles and Erik are happy and very much in love. They still have to come up with a clever way to explain things to Peter and Wanda who are curious about the changes they've sensed recently in the dynamics between Charles and their daddy.
> 
> Charles is already running his special school with help from Erik, Hank, Moira, Raven and a few others. They have new students but Charles and Erik regularly travel to recruit more. This doesn't always go without a few bumps on the road.
> 
> Meanwhile Raven is not so sure if the quiet monotonous life of a schoolteacher is cut out for her. She finds herself daydreaming of her previous adventures and the feeling of fulfillment they brought to her, increasingly. This doesn't go unnoticed by Hank who doesn't have the courage to ask her to stay even if his heart is breaking at the prospect of her leaving them. 
> 
> New characters appear. Some jealous!Erik because who doesn't want to see that, right? Also mutants cannot hide their existence forever. Slowly the word about mutants is beginning to spread and that on itself would cause considerable unrest among most humans. 

The young preacher was hugging his Bible tightly in his embrace.

“Oh, it’s such a relief to sit next to you in this train, father.” The young lady said, giving him a smile. “This train is full of no good types. For instance, I saw a sheriff holding a man in handcuffs, on this very train not too far from us!” she seemed astonished. “A dangerous man, no doubt!”

The young preacher smiled.

“It’s good to have a man of the Lord, someone a lady can really trust.” The lady continued.

The young preacher smiled wider at her.

“I’m Gabrielle Hallar.” The young lady said, offering him her gloved hand. “I’m on my way back home. I just graduated and I’m going to be a school teacher.”

The young preacher unwrapped his arm from the Bible he was holding, took the lady’s hand and shook it with an even wider smile on his face. His blue eyes were sparkling and his cheeks were pleasantly rosy, just as his lips were too. He leaned in closer to her as if he were bowing without getting up from his seat.

“I’m Charles Xavier,” he said pleasantly, “… and I’m drunk as a sailor!”

Miss Gabrielle’s eyes went wide in confusion as the young preacher in front of her giggled drunkenly.

“Er…” she tried to remember if there was something at school that they thought her to do in case she met a drunken priest but she failed to recollect such a lesson. So she shut her mouth again into a tight uncomfortable smile. A lady is always polite after all.

The young priest – Charles Xavier… um… father Charles? What was she even supposed to call him now!? – did not seem to notice her discomfort because he continued to talk.

“I apologize for my utterly horrible unrespectable state—and in front of a lady such as yourself—beautiful hair and eyes, top marks! Well done! It is most disturbing that I should appear in front of you in this horrid state. I only had a few bottles—um, glasses, I swear!”

The young priest kept babbling, the words rolling off his mouth in a weird funny way, probably because of all the alcohol he had consumed, Miss Gabrielle realized. She looked for her bag and took out her book from there in hope to make it clear that this conversation was no longer desirable.  

It did not work.

“It’s so good to travel in these parts, so pretty.” The young man continued, staring at the window then back at Miss Gabrielle, that same far away smile on his face. Miss Gabrielle frowned but said nothing. The young preacher went on, tangling himself in the most poorly chosen selection of words and a topic. “Beautiful! Even drunk I can appreciate a pretty thing when I see one.”

His eyes were resting on her and it made her feel most uncomfortable. Surely even drunk as he was he’d realized _that_ was most improper!

“Don’t you agree?” he asked.

“It’s too dark to see what’s outside, Father.” Miss Gabrielle reminded him, still trying not to lose her temper. She was a lady, after all. She remembered what her tutors had told her.

“Oh, well, it’s still a pretty view.” Father Charles said, his eyes finally shifting away from Miss Haller and back to the window and at the darkness outside.

It was all most peculiar! Of all the people she could’ve met on that trail it had to be this ridiculous drunk priest! It would’ve been better if she had to share a compartment with that criminal they were holding right next to them!

Father Charles chuckled at nothing in particular because she hadn’t said anything and he couldn’t know what she was thinking. It was most disturbing.

“Do you find me annoying?” He then asked, leaning in again. “You must find me so annoying! Do you find me annoying?”

“No, Father, I do not.” She said rather abruptly as if only to shut him up.  

The young priest chuckled again. “Oh, you do sound particularly annoyed!”

His tongue rolled funnily around the syllables of the word _particularly_ which only caused him to laugh again. “Yes, I definitely annoy you. And you’re quite right to be annoyed! I mean, my God! I’m in such a state… I’m terribly sorry… I apologize for my utterly horrible unrespectable state—and in front of a lady such as yourself—beautiful hair and eyes and—did I already say all that? – anyway, top marks! Well done!”

“I don’t see how you complimenting me for my beauty actually speaks good of me.” She blurted out, regretting it the moment she heard her words out loud.

“W-what?” Father Charles frowned in concentration.

“My looks are surely not a merit of my own!” The words were coming out on their own account now, she couldn’t stop them. It was her opinion and no matter how long she had to spend in that school where they made her change and suppress all her views, she couldn’t be bothered with that now! “My looks are a product of genes. It’s not something I achieved on my own so I hardly see how saying my eyes are beautiful is supposed to make me feel accomplished!”

She was panting now, her heart beating fast in her chest at the opportunity to speak her own mind again without being punished for it. It was probably a bad move considering—considering. But she could not go back and she won’t go back either.

Father Charles looked at her for one long moment and just when she thought he was too drunk to actually comprehend what she had told him, a little smile played on his cherry lips again.

“That’s a valid point.” He said and swaying a bit he got up from his seat, clenching his Bible tightly in his grip. “If you’ll excuse me.”

And he walked away.

Miss Haller was left in the cabin astonished and confused. Was the _drunken priest that astonished of her behavior!?_ This was getting absurd!

A few minutes later she heard gunshots and people shouting. She quickly sprang up from her seat, wondering if she should remain in the cabin or not. She didn’t have time to ponder much on this dilemma because not a moment later the door of the cabin burst open and father Charles rushed inside, followed by another suspiciously-looking fellow. The taller rougher man glared at her carefully as father Charles closed the door behind them, locking it.

“We’re terribly sorry, Miss Haller,” father Charles said, sounding not drunk at all now, “but we’ll have to disturb you one last time. But I promise, you won’t have to see us ever again!”

“But what on Earth—!? she gasped.

The other man quickly pressed his big hand on her mouth.

“We’d appreciate it if you speak quieter, Miss Haller.” Father Charles said in a kind voice.

She noticed there was a pistol in his hand now instead of a Bible – was he hiding a gun inside the Holy Book!? Who were these people? She remembered the criminal from the next compartment and her eyes went wide as she put two and two together.

“My partner and I needed to be reunited.” Father Charles explained as if he had read her mind.

The _‘partner’_ groaned.

She tried to say something but the man’s hand didn’t allow that. _Typical! Being silenced whenever she had something to say!_

“I do apologize, I really do.” Father Charles—no, he was definitely not a priest! – Charles – if that even was his real name – said once again. The weird thing was that he actually looked sincere. “It’ll only take a moment and we’ll be off.”

The taller man slowly released his grip on Gabrielle’s face. _Finally!_

“Off? How will you be off? The whole train’s probably looking for you! Not to mention that we’re moving fast so there’s no way for you to jump off it!” She shout-whispered.

“She has a point.” The taller man shrugged, glancing at his fake-priest of a partner.

“You really think I came here without a plan?” Charles rolled his eyes.

“I got thrown off by your disguise.” The other man said. “I didn’t think you needed it.”

Charles chuckled, blushing a little. “I thought it’d be fun. For later.”

She huffed exasperated. “What is going on here!?” Charles was about to open his mouth again so she quickly cut him off. “And don’t you even dare apologize again!”

“Sorry…” Charles muttered, biting his lip.

She glared and pointed at the other man. “You! You explain.” She said.

He glanced at Charles as if asking for silent permission. Charles gave a small nod and the other man spoke.

“I was captured. He came to save me. The bad men are after us so we’ll find a clever way to hide and then get off the train.” He said as if he were talking about the weather.

“I have a pretty good idea who the bad men in this case are.” She crossed her arms on her chest, her lips pursed into a tight line.

Charles chuckled again. “I admit it may look that way but I assure you, you couldn’t be further from the truth, thinking _we_ ’re the bad men.” He said.

She was about to object when loud voices were heard from outside the compartment. The three of them quieted down instantly. Gabrielle was not sure why she didn't scream or make known the presence of _two criminals_ in her compartment. She only distantly registered that for some reason she didn't want them found. Maybe it was because of her own history, maybe it was a silent rebellion against the confinements she had to endure all her life... . Or maybe it was just because Charles was smiling amiably at her with his index finger in front of his cherry lips while the other guy was gazing at him with such devotion, and she was beginning to feel fond of these couple of weirdos. 

The voices became more distant and she let out the breath she was holding. 

"Let's sit down and look unalarmed now." Charles said, gesturing at her to sit back down on her previous seat. 

"What does it even matter if I'm sitting or not? If they open that door there's  _no way_ they won't notice you two!" She said, still mindful of the volume of her voice. 

Charles only gave her another smile and made an example as he himself sat down on the seat opposite hers. The other man followed his lead instantly. 

Gabrielle huffed and sat down as well. 

"I just want to say that you both are insane and if they find you, I'll tell them you threatened to shoot me." She announced and somehow that made her feel calmer. 

The voices returned, this time the doorhandle shifted and Gabrielle felt her breath hitching as the sheriff's rather large body popped in, taking most of the compartment. 

That was it. They were finished! Well, she wasn't finished but these two were! She glanced quickly at Charles, surprised to see that little smile on his face again. 

"Excuse me, miss." The sheriff spoke and she dragged her gaze back to him again. "We are looking for two bandits. Any chance you've seen or heard them?" 

Miss Haller blinked very slowly a few times. Her eyes were fixed on the sheriff, incredulous and utterly confused.  _Why was he asking her? Couldn't he see them sitting down right here!?_

"Well?" The sheriff was getting impatient but considering she was a lady -- and therefore was probably facing difficulties comprehending the situation -- he tried to remain polite. 

Gabrielle swallowed and licked her lips. "Um, no. No, I haven't seen these two bandits you speak of." She replied, surprised of her own calmness. Then she arched her eyebrows at him "Have  _you?"_

The man frowned a bit, seemingly displeased. "I obviously wouldn't have asked if I had." He grunted as he nodded his head to indicate that he was bidding his goodbyes. "Apologies for the disturbance, miss." He said and left, closing the door behind himself. 

A few moments Gabriel was just sitting there, blinking and processing. Charles allowed her that time. Then she couldn't stand it any longer. 

"How did he  _not_ see you!?" She all but gasped at both men in front of her. "Are you even real? Am I  _imagining_ you both?" 

Charles' partner huffed with an eye roll at that remark but Charles spoke softly, comfortingly, as if he had sensed the true nature of her distress. 

"You are not imagining us, Miss Haller. We are quite real." 

"Then I don't understand." She shook her head, arms instinctively wrapping around her own self. "How did he not see you?" 

"It's just something I can do." Charles explained, looking a bit nervous now. 

"Just make her forget, Charles, and have it over with." The other man, the taller one, the rougher one, said. 

"No, Erik. I cannot do that." 

"Of course you can." The partner-- Erik -- insisted. "Quit the games already." 

"Erik, please, I cannot do that. Not to her." Charles said, turning to face Erik. 

The two exchanged one long silent look, leaving Gabrielle even more puzzled and frankly annoyed, before Erik finally let out a rather loud and exasperated breath. 

"Fine. Have it your way." The man said. 

"Thank you!" Charles replied and turned back towards Gabrielle now. "Miss Haller, I know this may come as a shock to you but--" 

"-- you can control people's minds." she finished for him. 

The looks on both their faces was priceless. Gabrielle would laugh if she didn't have other things to worry about now. 

Charles blinked. "Um, yes. How-- how did you know?" 

"I had a hunch." She said. "You made the sheriff not see you, you made me feel calmer when he burst through the door, you even convinced that Erik fellow here to let you do as you please. It's rather obvious. You can control minds." 

A shark-like grin slowly appeared on Erik's face. It was rather unnerving but also in a way rewarding to know she managed to make _that_ _guy_ smile. "That's not a hunch, that's a theory." He said. 

"Is it true?" She asked, looking at them both now. 

"I said it already, yes." Charles replied. 

"So do you always control everyone? Did you even pay for your train ticket?" She pressed. 

"I don't--" Charles gasped but was quickly reminded by Erik to keep his voice down. "I don't always control people, no!" He continued quieter. "In fact, I hardly ever do that!" 

"You just did." She insisted. 

"I only made a brute not see us. That's all. I had no alternative." Charles said, still looking rather upset at her suggestions. 

Erik cleared his throat. "Maybe we could stop discussing that now. Charles doesn't control minds all the time. It's a touchy subject to him and it goes against his moral code. Whatever that is." 

"Erik." Charles gently scolded. 

"The point is, we're not here to hurt anyone. We're getting off this stupid train one way or another. You'll not breathe a word to anyone that we're in here. The question is, will I have to make you or not?" 

"Erik..." Charles murmured quietly, eyebrows drown together. 

Gabrielle took a short moment before she gave Erik a nod. "You won't have to make me. I won't tell anyone you were here." 


End file.
